


Teriakan Di Saat Badai

by aiilioka8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kitsune
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiilioka8/pseuds/aiilioka8
Summary: Kitsune AUSunaKita
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	Teriakan Di Saat Badai

**Author's Note:**

> Kelanjutan dari proyek oneshot story

**_Disclaimer : Karakter dan tempat hanyalah fiksi belaka. Ini bukanlah cerita rakyat yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi, ini hanya fiksi belaka._ **

"Ah, ramai banget di sana. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik"

"Kau mau ke sana?"

"Yoi. Yuk"

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Pada hari ini, saya bersama gadis kuil hari ini akan membawakan sebuah kisah"

DUNG

"Kisah seorang manusia dan Myobu yang saling mencintai, namun sayang takdir tidak berpihak pada percintaan mereka"

DUNG

"Yang berjudul "Teriakan Di Saat Badai" "

DUNG

"Semoga anda semua menyukainya dan dapat memetik pesan moral dari cerita ini. Selamat menikmati"

DUNG

DUNG

DUNG

DUNGGG  
  


_Myobu atau yang disebut rubah Inari adalah salah satu jenis dari Kitsune (arwah rubah) yang melayani Dewa Inari._

Pada periode Heian (794 AD - 1185), terkisah bahwa di Gunung Miyanokobu, hiduplah Myobu. Beliau diutus oleh Dewa Inari untuk memberkati desa yang berada di bawah gunung Miyanokobu. Ketika beliau menginjakkan kaki ke gunung itu, penduduk desa memuja Myobu itu dikarenakan Dewa Inari adalah dewa yang memberkati hasil panen.

Myobu itu mengambil bentuk rubah yang berbulu berwarna putih dengan ujungnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Rubah dengan mata besar berwarna coklat keemasan berdiri di atas kuil kecil yang dibuatkan oleh penduduk desa itu dan melihat mereka semua yang bersujud di hadapannya. Selain kuil kecil, penduduk itu juga membuatkan sebuah gubuk kecil untuk Myobu itu.

Tahun demi tahun, Dewa Inari lewat Myobu itu memberkati hasil panen desa itu. Setiap hari, penduduk desa itu selalu berkunjung untuk sekedar bersembahyang memohon pemberkatan untuk hasil panen desa itu atau sekedar untuk memohon hal lain yang berhubungan dengan jodoh, kemakmuran, kesehatan. Myobu itu dianggap sebagai dewa di desa itu.

Tapi sayangnya, tahun tahun keemasan Myobu itu semakin meredup dikarenakan penduduk desa yang mulai sombong akan berkat itu. Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka lah yang merawat hingga memanen hasilnya sendiri. Tidak ada andil dewa manapun dalam hasil panen mereka. Semakin makmur mereka dengan hasil panen yang melimpah, semakin sombong lah mereka. Myobu yang ditinggalkan oleh pengikutnya itu hanya bisa menatap kesombongan penduduk desa itu dari gunung.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

"KEJAR DIA!"

Di malam yang gelap, seorang laki-laki yang memakai yukata berwarna biru tua itu tengah berlari di hutan.

"Sial, lari mereka semakin kencang saja. Sial sial", umpat laki-laki itu sambil berlari dengan cepat menghindari sekelompok orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

"KEJAR PENCURI ITU", teriak orang yang memimpin pengejaran.

_"Aku gak kuat lagi. Aku harus bersembunyi"_ , pikir laki-laki itu sambil terengah-engah.  
Kemudian dia melihat sebuah gubuk reot yang gelap. Dia segera memasuki gubuk itu dan bersembunyi di sana. Laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia meringkuk di pojokan gubuk itu. Laki-laki itu bernafas dengan sangat pelan supaya hembusannya tidak terdengar. Dia bisa mendengar suara jejak kaki yang ramai dari luar.

"Bos, dia menghilang bos", ucap salah satu kacung yang kepada bos itu.

"Sial, sudahlah budak, mencuri beras lagi. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan membunuhnya", ucap bos itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu merinding mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia hanya mencuri sedikit beras untuk bertahan hidup, tapi hukumannya sampai harus dibunuh.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali. Bisa-bisa kita bertemu siluman rubah di sini"

"Waduh bos, saya merinding, katanya siluman rubah itu bisa memakan jiwa manusia"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi"

Laki-laki itu mendengar suara jejak kaki yang menjauh dari gubuk itu.

"Hahhhhhh", laki-laki yang tadi meringkuk itu akhirnya menyelonjorkan kakinya dan bernafas dengan sangat lega. Dia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan sambilan menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Hampir aja aku mati hari ini", ucap laki-laki itu dengan lirih.

"Ngomong ngomong ini gubuk kok bisa ada di tengah hutan ya? Jangan jangan ini gubuknya si rubah yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang itu?? Tapi kan kisah itu gak nyata", monolog laki-laki itu sambil melihat-lihat gubuk itu. Gubuk itu memang dari luar terlihat reot, tapi di dalamnya malah terlihat berkebalikan. Rapi dan bersih. Meskipun kecil, tapi tempatnya nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Terserahlah, aku mau tidur", akhirnya laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk tidur.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

Pagi telah datang.

Laki-laki itu terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kecil.

"Sudah pagi ya", laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan

"HUAHHHH!!!!", teriak laki-laki itu karena dia melihat sesosok wanita yang memakai yukata putih tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Dengan mata besar berwarna coklat keemasan, dia menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata sipit itu.

"S-s-siapa kau??", tanya laki-laki itu yang berusaha menjauh dari wanita itu. Mata sipit dengan bola mata berwarna kuning keabuan itu terbelalak.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini", ucap wanita itu dengan nada datar. Ekspresinya sangat serius. Aura dari wanita itu sangat kuat sehingga membuat laki-laki itu ketakutan dan merasa sesak.  
Belum cukup dengan kemunculan wanita itu, mata sipit itu semakin terbelalak melihat ekor panjang yang muncul dari belakang tubuh wanita itu dan 2 kuping yang berbentuk segitiga lancip di atas kepala wanita itu. Laki-laki itu teringat akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya dan legenda yang terkenal.

"A-a-apakah ka-kau k-ki-kitsune?", tanya laki-laki itu dengan terbata-bata. Lepas dari mulut harimau, masuk ke mulut buaya. Itulah pribahasa yang tepat untuk laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu ketakutan ketika melihat mata besar itu menatapnya terus menerus.

"Aku Myobu, bukan kitsune", ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang sama. Datar.

_"Mati, aku bakal mati kali ini. Aku harus bagaimana?",_ rutuk laki-laki itu dalam hati.  
Laki-laki itu akhirnya merubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi bersujud dan menempelkan jidatnya ke lantai.

"Hamba meminta maaf karena telah memasuki gubuk Anda tanpa izin. Tapi hamba bersumpah tidak memiliki niat untuk mengganggu Anda. Hamba kemarin dikejar oleh orang-orang karena mencuri sekantong beras. Hamba mohon kasihanilah diri ini. Jangan bunuh hamba. Ambillah beras ini, tapi tolong lepaskan hamba", ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada yang bergetar. Tangannya yang bergetar itu mengambil sekantung kecil beras dari dalam yukatanya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Wanita yang masih berjongkok itu memandang dengan heran ke laki-laki berbadan tegap tetapi kurus.

_"Semenakutkan itu kah diriku sampai setiap orang yang bertemu dengan aku selalu meminta untuk jangan membunuhnya? Legenda macam apa yang tersebar mengenai diriku?",_ pikir wanita itu.

Laki-laki yang masih dalam posisi yang sama itu menunggu respon dari siluman di depannya. Oke ralat, wanita itu Myobu, bukan siluman.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk di meja sana. Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu", ucap wanita itu. Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wanita dengan ekornya yang bergoyang seiring dengan langkahnya itu tengah menyiapkan beberapa mangkok.

"Eh?", hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu.

Wanita itu berbalik dan mengangkat sebuah nampan yang berisikan beberapa mangkuk dan sebuah gelas berisikan air putih, kemudian dia meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di tengah dapur itu. Wanita berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna abu-abu dengan ujung hitam itu duduk di meja kecil itu, sementara laki-laki itu masih dalam kondisi terkejut dengan posisi bersujud tapi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?", tanya wanita itu sambil melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersadar kembali dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju meja itu. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba wanita siluman rubah atau apapun itu bisa mencabut nyawanya sewaktu-waktu. Laki-laki itu duduk di meja makan dan melihat makanan di mangkuk itu.

_"Semuanya tahu?"_ , pikir laki-laki itu. Ada kuah tahu dan tahu goreng.

"Makanlah", ucap wanita itu masih menatapnya.

"B-b-baiklah. Selamat makan", laki-laki itu menempelkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia mulai mengambil sumpit itu dan menggerakkannya ke mangkuk-mangkuk di depannya. Dia menjepit tahu goreng itu dan memasukkannya dengan takut-takut ke dalam mulut sambil melihat wanita yang terus menatapnya. Laki-laki itu mulai mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Enak", laki-laki itu tertegun dan mulai memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Maklum, dia belum makan mulai kemarin pagi.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya wanita itu. Laki-laki yang tengah memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya itu melihat wanita itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu sangat cantik, terlepas dari ekspresinya yang serius dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, wanita berponi lancip itu memiliki kulit yang mulus, alis mata yang lurus dan tipis, hidung kecil mancung, bibir merah muda kecil dan tipis yang terkatup rapat.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak memiliki niat apapun membunuh siapapun", ucap wanita itu dengan datar. Mungkin maksud wanita itu ingin menenangkan laki-laki itu, tapi nada dan ekspresinya tidak sesuai.

Laki-laki itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas paha.  
"Nama saya Rintarou. Biasa mereka memanggil saya Tarou", ucap laki-laki itu dengan takut-takut menatap wanita cantik di depannya.

"Oh, namaku Shin", ucap wanita itu dengan pendek.

"Salam kenal, Shin-sama", ucap Tarou sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Shin aja, Tarou-san. Kedudukan kami di bawah para manusia"

"B-baiklah, S-shin", ucap laki-laki itu.

"Baguslah. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berada di rumahku ini?"

"Sebelumnya hamba minta maaf jika masuk ke rumahmu tanpa izin. Jadi hamba ini hanyalah seorang budak yang bekerja di sawah, tapi gaji hamba yang sedikit tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan, sehingga hamba nekat untuk memungut sedikit beras dari hasil panen yang melimpah. Hamba ketahuan dan dikejar oleh bos dan anak buahnya hingga ke gunung ini karena mereka akan membunuh hamba. Hamba menemukan tempat ini dan bersembunyi di sini", ucap Tarou.

Shin meneliti ekspresi dan mata Tarou, mencari kebohongan dari laki-laki itu.

_"Dia tidak berbohong"_

"Begitukah. Sebenarnya salah dirimu yang mencuri beras itu, tapi seharusnya hukumannya tidak sampai membunuhmu. Minimal menyuruhmu membayar denda atau yang paling parah memotong tanganmu, kecuali kalau kau sampai mencuri beras segudang, baru boleh kau dihukum mati", ucap Shin dengan santai.

Tarou yang mendengar itu pun marah, dia tahu bahwa dia salah, tapi dia melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup. Dan dia dihakimi seperti ini.

"Maafkan hamba jika lancang. Tapi kami manusia hidup butuh makan dan uang, kami harus bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara apapun. Jika tidak, kami bisa mati dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini, tidak seperti anda yang bisa hidup abadi tanpa makan ataupun uang. Terima kasih atas makanannya. Saya akan mengembalikan beras yang saya makan. Tolong terima lah", Tarou beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tarou-sa-"

"Saya permisi dulu. Semoga hari anda bahagia", Tarou membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Shin seorang diri di gubuk itu.

"Hahh", Shin menghela nafasnya. Dia melihat mangkok yang tergeletak di meja itu. Makanan yang diberikannya habis tidak bersisa. Kemudian dia melihat kantong berisi beras itu. Dia melihat isinya.

"Bahkan beras yang dia ambil itu bukanlah beras yang bagus", Shin menggenggam beras yang telah kotor oleh pasir dan tanah hitam itu.

Shin tengah berjalan di pasar. Tentu saja dia menyembunyikan ekor dan kuping rubahnya supaya dia berbaur di tengah penduduk itu, meskipun tidak menutup kecantikannya itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin membeli tahu ini", ucap Shin kepada pedagang tahu. Pedagang itu melihat Shin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

_"Dia kelihatan seperti orang kaya. Lihat saja kulit mulus dan rambutnya yang halus seperti sutra itu, meskipun bajunya sedikit usang",_ pikir pedagang itu.

"Totalnya 5 Wado Kaichin", ucap pedagang itu. Pedagang itu sengaja menaikkan harga dari tahu yang dibeli Shin. Shin mengetahui pikiran jahat dari pedagang itu.

_Author tidak tahu Wado Kaichin itu setara dengan berapa Yen, tapi mata uang yang dipakai pada periode Heian adalah Wado Kaichin atau Wado Kaiho._

"Maaf, biasanya aku membeli hanya 1 Wado Kaichin. Apakah anda tidak salah hitung?", tanya Shin.

"Tidak ada yang menjual tahu semurah itu. Sekarang sudah naik harganya", pedagang itu mengelak.

"Saya baru membelinya 2 hari yang lalu dan harganya masih 1 Wado Kaichin", Shin tidak mau kalah dari pedagang itu.

"Astaga, kalau kau mau menawar, kira-kira dong. Kau mau membuatku bangkrut hanya karena tahu hah?!", pedagang itu mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Saya tidak menawar. Saya hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena tahu, anda bisa sampai bangkrut"

Wajah pedagang itu mulai memerah karena marah dengan Shin.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU BELI, LETAKKAN SAJA. CARI SAJA DI TEMPAT LAIN. HANYA KARENA BEDA 4 KOIN DENGAN YANG KAU BELI, KAU SAMPAI MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA. PELIT SEKALI KAU JADI ORANG", teriak pedagang itu. Shin masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. Seketika mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Karena mendengar keributan, para preman pasar pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya preman no 1.

"Ini, pembeli ini menawar tahu yang aku jual sampai serendah-rendahnya dan berkata seolah-olah aku tidak jujur berdagang", ucap pedagang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shin.

"Maaf, anda memang tidak jujur. Anda berpikir untuk membohongi saya karena saya terlihat seperti orang kaya sehingga anda menaikkan harga tahu ini menjadi 5 kali lipat", ucap Shin dengan nada datar. Pedagang itu terkejut karena pembelinya itu mengetahui niat jahatnya.

"T-ti-tidak. Lihatlah, sudahlah menawar, dia memfitnahku", ucap pedagang itu semakin semangat menunjuk-nunjuk Shin.

"Oke oke. Nona, sebaiknya anda ikut dengan kami dulu. Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Ibu pedagang yang baik, kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, sehingga ketika keputusannya keluar, aku harap ibu bisa menerimanya", ucap preman no 2.

"Hmmp, baiklah", akhirnya pedagang itu mengambil kembali tahu itu dan tidak jadi menjualnya.

"Nona, silahkan ikut dengan kami", ucap preman no. 1. Shin mengikuti mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Tarou sedang mengangkat barang belanjaan dari seorang pembeli. Kemudian dia melihat ada keributan. Tapi karena ramainya orang yang mengerubungi tempat itu, dia tidak bisa melihat. Dia mencoba berjinjit, untungnya tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dibandingkan laki-laki pada umumnya itu pun bisa dengan sekilas sosok yang dikenalnya.

_"Shin? Benarkah dia? Tapi dia tidak punya ekor dan telinga lancipnya itu"_ , pikir Tarou.

Kemudian dia melihat bahwa Shin ikut dengan 2 preman pasar yang dikenalnya suka melecehkan wanita dan sering bekerja sama dengan pedagang di sana untuk melakukan kejahatan.

Tarou ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi dia teringat akan perkataan dari Shin. Dia masih sakit hati dengan kata-kata itu, seolah-olah nyawa manusia sangatlah murah di matanya. Dia berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka dan mengantarkan barang itu ke pembeli.

_"Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Kan dia siluman. Tinggal menakuti preman itu, maka dia akan bebas"_ , pikir Tarou dalam perjalanannya. Tapi, hati Tarou terus merasa tidak enak. Dia takut Shin akan dilecehkan oleh preman-preman itu, walaupun dia siluman, Shin tetaplah perempuan. Tarou meletakkan barang belanjaan di tempat pembeli itu dan menerima upah, kemudian dia berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat biasa preman itu nongkrong.

_"Astaga, kenapa aku sepeduli ini dengan siluman tak berperasaan itu?"_ , pikir Tarou sambil berlari.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, tuan?", ucap Shin saat mereka sampai di lorong yang sempit dan agak jauh dari pasar.

"Nona, kenapa kau sampai menawar serendah itu kepada pedagang malang tadi?", ucap preman no.1 itu sambil melihat tubuh langsing dari Shin. Shin mengetahui pikiran buruk dari 2 orang yang berada di depannya, tapi dia tidak suka menggunakan kekerasan, makanya dia akan berpikir cara yang lebih baik untuk keluar dari masalah.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi 2 hari yang lalu, saya baru membeli tahu seharga 1 Wado Kaichin, dan secara drastic naik 5 kali lipat hari ini. Saya memiliki hak sebagai pembeli untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Tidak masuk akal dalam waktu 2 hari, sebuah barang bisa naik hingga 5 kali lipat. Seharusnya pedagang itu jujur dan adil dalam berdagang, bukannya mengakali pembelinya dengan cara melihat status sosial seseorang dari penampilannya", ucap Shin dengan nada yang datar dan ekspresi yang serius.

Preman-preman itu sedikit merinding dengan aura yang keluar dari wanita itu.

"T-tapi nona. Bagaimana jika barang itu benar-benar naik harganya? Di jaman ini, ekonomi cukup sulit, nona cantik"

Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Produksi panen beras kalian sangat melimpah berkat Dewa Inari dan kalian masih mengatakan bahwa ekonomi kalian sulit. Tolong ingat, bahwa dewa ada di mana-mana", sarkas Shin.

"Hey nona, jika dewa ada di mana-mana, sekarang panggil dewa mu dan selamatkan dia dari kami", preman no 1 memberi kode kepada preman no 2 untuk menarik lengan Shin dan menyeretnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Shin sudah menghindar. Sialnya lagi lorong sempit itu buntu sehingga Shin terjebak di antara dinding dan kedua preman itu. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Panggil dewa mu, nona. Panggil!", teriak preman itu, berharap setidaknya Shin menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan, tapi tidak mempan. Shin tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"OII, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?", teriak seseorang dari belakang. Mereka terkejut dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang terengah-engah sambil membawa sebuah balok kayu.

"Oi oi, ada apa ini?", ucap preman no.2.

"Tarou-san", ucap Shin, ekspresinya terkejut.

"Oi oi, jadi ini dewa yang kau maksud, nona?? Budak seperti ini yang kau sebut seperti dewa??", ejek preman no.1

"Lepaskan wanita itu", Tarou mengacungkan balok kayu itu ke mereka.

"Wanita itu milik kami. Pergilah sebelum kami menghajarmu", ucap preman no.2.

"Lepaskan dulu wanita itu, baru aku pergi atau aku akan menghajar kalian", Tarou mengeratkan kedua genggamannya di balok kayu itu.

"Coba saja hajar kami"

Tarou berlari sambil mengambil ancang-ancang memukul mereka berdua.

BAK BUK BAK

"Ini balasannya karena ikut campur urusan kami", kedua preman itu menghajar dan menendang Tarou hingga babak belur. Sementara Shin hanya melihatnya dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Shin, pergilah", ucap Tarou sambil menahan sakit karena dipukul oleh preman-preman itu. Mata Shin terbelalak mendengar kata itu. Shin mengangkat lengan sebelah kanan, mengarahkannya ke kedua preman itu.

"Ilusi", seketika keluarlah kabut asap dari telapak tangan Shin yang langsung mengarah ke kedua manusia laknat.

"AHHHHH, PERGI MENJAUH BURUNG GAGAK"

CAW CAW CAW CAW

"PERGI PERGI"

Kedua preman itu melihat ilusi burung gagak yang mengerubungi dan mematuk mereka berdua. Mereka berusaha menghalau burung gagak itu dengan lengan mereka. Akhirnya dua manusia itu lari karena menghindari burung gagak itu.

Shin yang melihat Tarou yang kesakitan itu pun menggendongnya dan mereka pun masuk ke portal yang dibuat oleh Myobu itu.

Shin dan Tarou keluar dari portal itu dan sampai di gubuk milik Shin. Shin meletakkan Tarou di lantai rumahnya, sementara Tarou masih memegangi wajah yang penuh memar dan berdarah, serta perutnya yang kesakitan, dikarenakan hantaman yang kuat dari preman-preman itu, kesadarannya berkabut. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di gubuk Shin. Shin mengikat lengan yukata putihnya itu dengan selembar kain, kemudian mengambil air hangat dan lap kain.

"Tarou-san, aku akan mengobatimu", Shin memegangi wajah Tarou dan menekannya agar memarnya berkurang.

"AHH AHH", teriak Tarou yang kesakitan.

"Tahan lah sebentar, Tarou-san"

Setelah dia mengobati memar wajah Tarou dengan penuh perjuangan,

"Tarou-san, maaf aku akan melihat perutmu", Shin membuka ikatan pinggang dari yukata Tarou. Terdapat beberapa memar baru dari perutnya dan beberapa memar yang baru sembuh. Shin menekan memar itu dan

"AHHHH", Tarou mengerang dengan sangat keras sampai dia harus meringkuk.

"Seharusnya dia tidak sesakit ini. Atau jangan-jangan organ di perutnya ada yang pecah?", monolog Shin melihat Tarou yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan sambil berteriak kesakitan. Akhirnya Shin keluar dari gubuknya, mengambil sebuah baskom besar, dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah dirasa cukup, Shin kembali masuk ke gubuk itu dan melepas yukata Tarou sehingga hanya tersisa _loincloth_ laki-laki itu. Dia memapah Tarou yang memegang perutnya karena kesakitan.

"Tarou-san, bertahanlah"

Sesampainya di baskom air itu, Shin membantu Tarou untuk duduk di baskom besar itu. Tarou kembali meringkuk di dalam baskom itu karena nyeri di perutnya yang menusuk dari dalam. Shin memasukkan kedua tangannya dan merapalkan mantra. Kemudian air itu berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Tarou, sehingga Tarou seperti terperangkap di dalam sebuah balon yang berisi air. Shin terus merapalkan mantra. Pelan-pelan, memar di wajah, perut, dan tempat lain di tubuh laki-laki itu mulai menghilang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Shin merapalkan sebuah mantra dan mengibas air itu dengan tangannya sehingga lapisan air itu pecah. Menyisakan Tarou yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sembuh", monolog Shin. Kemudian Shin menggendong Tarou kembali ke gubuknya. Dia mengeringkan tubuh Tarou dengan kain bersih, memasangkan yukata putih miliknya ke badan Tarou, meskipun kekecilan di tubuh Tarou yang tegap itu, dan menidurkannya di futon miliknya.

Setelah itu, Shin membersihkan segala kekacauan yang terjadi karena dia mengobati Tarou, mencuci yukata milik laki-laki itu dan memasak.

Malam pun tiba,

Shin sedang melihat laki-laki yang tertidur dengan lelap itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongku. Kau adalah manusia dan aku adalah Myobu. Hidupmu tidak abadi, tapi kau rela menolongku hingga kau hampir berada di ambang kematian", monolog Shin.

Shin melihat wajah dari Tarou. Bentuk matanya yang memanjang ke belakang, membuatnya mirip seperti mata rubah. Hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung. Bibirnya yang kasar dan pecah-pecah. Kulit wajahnya yang kasar dan mencoklat karena terpapar sinar matahari terus, padahal aslinya kulit punggung dan tubuhnya itu berwarna putih mulus. Shin memutuskan untuk mengambil kain dan baskom kecil, dia mengisinya dengan air, mencelupkan kain itu ke air dan memerasnya. Kemudian dia mengelap bibir itu supaya tidak terlalu retak. Shin meletakkan kembali kain itu dan melihat Tarou lagi.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke rambut Tarou dan mengelusnya.

"Kasar", monolog Shin kembali. Shin mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut Tarou.

Setelah selesai, Shin menaruh kembali sisirnya dan membaringkan dirinya di lantai. Dia menggunakan lengan sebelah kanannya sebagai bantal. Ekornya yang panjang itu dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri. Mata besar itu menatap Tarou hingga tertidur lelap.

"Eunggg", mata sipit itu terbuka dengan pelan. Pandangan matanya kabur sehingga Tarou mengucek matanya. Dia melihat atap sebuah rumah.

"Hmm?", Tarou mengucek matanya sekali lagi, memastikan apa yang dilihat itu benar. Tarou membelalakkan matanya dan langsung duduk.

"Aduh", kepalanya kembali pusing. Dia menutup matanya sebentar, setelah pusingnya menghilang, dia kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku di rumah siapa?? Bentar, bukannya ini gubuk wanita itu?", Tarou kemudian melihat yukata berwarna putih yang kekecilan itu. Tarou membuka yukata itu dan melihat tubuhnya.

"Memarku ke mana? Apakah ada organku yang hilang?", Tarou meraba-raba badannya, tetapi dia tidak menemukan memar ataupun bekas cakaran, badannya bersih.

"Dimana Shin?", Tarou mencari Shin yang tidak ada di gubuk itu. Tarou berdiri dan membuka pintu. Kemudian dia melihat

"Tarou-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Shin yang sedang menjemur beberapa pakaian. Rambutnya yang diikat dan ditutup dengan tutup kepala, yukata putihnya dilapisi dengan _kappogi_ , sementara ekor abu-abunya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya.

_Kappogi : sejenis apron tradisional Jepang, biasanya berwarna putih_

_"Dia cantik"_ , pipi Tarou sedikit memerah karena kecantikan dari wanita itu.

"Keadaan hamba baik. Apa yang terjadi kemarin?", tanya Tarou.

"Kemarin kau babak belur karena dipukul oleh preman-preman itu, kemudian aku membawa dan mengobatimu di rumahku. Dan tolong jangan berbahasa formal, aku kurang suka", ucap Shin yang masih menjemur pakaian itu.

"Begitukah, baiklah, terima kasih banyak Shin. A-aku tidak tahu harus membalas budi dengan apa", Tarou menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah menolongku, jadinya aku juga harus menolongmu. Kita impas", ucap Shin yang sedikit melompat untuk menjemur pakaian itu. Tapi karena tanah yang basah akibat jemuran basah, mengakibatkan geta yang dipakainya itu tergelincir dan

"SHIN", Tarou refleks berlari dan menangkap Shin. Jadi Shin berada di pelukan Tarou sekarang. Mata besar berwarna coklat keemasan bertemu dengan mata sipit berwarna kuning keabuan. Mata itu bertatapan dengan cukup lama. Tarou terpesona dengan kecantikan dari Shin yang tiada tara.

_Geta adalah sandal tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan hak 2 buah yang tinggi._

"Ekhem", Shin berdehem, memutus tatapan mereka. Tarou tersadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf, Shin. T-tadi kau jatuh, jadinya aku refleks menangkapmu", Tarou memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa", ucap Shin juga memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menangkupkan tangannya ke pipinya, merasakan bahwa pipinya panas, ekornya bergoyang dengan cepat.

"A-aku akan memasak untukmu, Tarou-san", Shin mengambil baskom yang dipakainya tadi untuk menampung cucian dan meletakkan di tempat asalnya.

"A-ah baiklah. Terima kasih, Shin. Maaf merepotkanmu", ucap Tarou yang belum berani menatap Shin.

Sementara Shin tengah memeluk ekornya supaya tidak bergoyang terus.

"Makanlah", Shin menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu dari nampannya ke meja.

"Terima kasih, Shin", Tarou menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai mengambil sumpit itu.

"Shin, kau tidak makan?", tanya Tarou.

"Aku sudah makan tadi", ucap Shin.

"Ah begitukah"

Suara yang hanya terdengar adalah suara kecapan dari mulut Tarou dan suara dentingan sumpit yang bertabrakan dengan mangkuk.

Setelah selesai makan, Tarou menaruh sumpit itu di atas mangkuk.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya", ucap Tarou yang menempelkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan mencuci mangkuk itu. Tarou-san kembalilah beristirahat", ucap Shin sambil mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk itu.

"Aku bisa mencucinya, Shin"

"Tidak apa, Tarou-san"

"Ano, Shin"

Shin baru mau berdiri pun dihentikan oleh panggilan Tarou.

"Ada apa?", tanya Shin yang kembali duduk.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin sempat marah pada dirimu. Aku tahu aku salah karena mencuri beras itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kesal saat kau mengatakan hal itu", ucap Tarou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tarou-san. Lagipula beras yang kau ambil itu sepertinya bukan beras yang bagus, melainkan sisa beras yang jatuh. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu dihukum", ucap Shin.

"Begitukah. Terima kasih"

"Tarou-san"

"Iya, Shin? Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau percaya pada dewa?", tanya Shin. Dia menatap Tarou.

"Bagaimana ya? Almarhum orang tuaku selalu mengatakan bahwa ada dewa di mana-mana yang sedang melihatku, jadi aku tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat dewa, tapi aku percaya bahwa pasti selalu ada yang memperhatikanku, mencatat semua kebaikan dan kejahatan yang kulakukan, entah itu dewa atau roh. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku teringat akan perkataan preman itu. Mereka tidak percaya pada dewa. Dulu mereka sangat menyembah diriku dan Dewa Inari, tetapi ketika mereka semakin makmur dengan hasil panennya, mereka semakin lupa dengan kebaikan Dewa Inari"

"Begitukah, itulah manusia, Shin. Manusia hanya akan meminta pertolongan jika dia berada dalam kesulitan, setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuh, mereka tiba-tiba lupa siapa yang membantunya dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah hasil jerih payah mereka. Sebuah ironi dari manusia yang dicintai oleh dewa ya", ucap Tarou dengan miris.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Shin, apakah kau pernah membenci manusia?", tanya Tarou.

Shin terdiam sebentar, meskipun dia adalah tipe Myobu yang memiliki kecepatan berpikir yang baik dan spontan dalam menjawab, pertanyaan ini sulit dijawab oleh wanita itu. Ekor Shin menggulung di pahanya dan tangannya mengelus ekor abu-abunya.

"Aku tidak membenci atau mencintai manusia. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai Myobu di gunung ini untuk memberkati hasil panen manusia. Masalah perasaanku ke manusia bukanlah kepentinganku, itu adalah kepentingan Dewa Inari. Jika Dewa Inari menyuruhku untuk berhenti, maka aku akan berhenti, karena aku adalah Myobu. Aku senang dan puas dengan tugasku setiap hari"

"Jadi kau tidak peduli hasilnya apa, yang penting kau tetap menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik?"

"Seperti itulah"

"Tapi, Shin. Dari dirimu sendiri, apakah kau membenci manusia? Aku tidak bertanya kau sebagai Myobu, tapi kau sebagai Shin"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedih melihat manusia sekarang. Mereka melupakan siapa yang memberkati hasil panen mereka karena kesombongan mereka. Mereka lupa bahwa Dewa Inari sangat menyayangi mereka. Selama ratusan tahun aku hidup, aku sudah melihat banyak manusia dari generasi ke generasi. Ketika ada sepasang suami istri petani selalu datang ke kuil kecilku dan selalu membawakanku abura-age, aku melihat mereka yang semakin menua hingga mereka meninggal. Ketika ada seorang janda yang menangis meminta tolong agar anaknya disembuhkan dari penyakit, tetapi anaknya malah meninggal, dia tetap berpegang teguh bahwa itu adalah kehendak dewa dan tetap datang ke kuilku untuk berdoa. Melihat setiap orang yang memuja Dewa Inari pelan-pelan berkurang, entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Dewa Inari mengenai manusia sekarang, tapi aku tetap harus menjalankan tugasku seberapa buruk hasilnya sekarang", ucap Shin sambil tersenyum miris.

_Abura-age : bahan makanan Jepang berbentuk lembaran tahu berbentuk tipis, biasanya digoreng hingga warna kuning keemasan._

Tarou terdiam mendengar cerita dari Shin. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk menutupi perasaan yang terluka dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya yang bahkan tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh manusia. Dia malah pernah hampir dilecehkan oleh makhluk yang dicintai oleh Dewa Inari dan dirinya. Tarou berdiri dan berjalan menuju Shin. Dia berlutut di depan wanita itu dan memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shin. Jika kau ingin bersedih, keluarkanlah air matamu. Itu adalah perasaanmu, bukan perasaan Myobu atau perasaan Dewa Inari. Itu adalah perasaan Shin. Jika tidak ada manusia lagi yang memujamu dan Dewa Inari, apakah diriku yang seorang budak ini cukup untuk memuja kalian?", tanya Tarou.

Mata Shin mulai berair. Dia membalas pelukan Tarou. Selama ratusan tahun kehidupannya, dia ingin seseorang mengatakan kata itu. Dan sekarang, kata itu keluar dari seorang manusia biasa yang hanyalah seorang budak.

"Kau saja sudah cukup, Tarou-san. Terima kasih banyak", Shin memeluk Tarou dengan sangat erat. Bahunya bergetar karena dirinya yang terlalu sedih. Tarou bisa merasakan bahwa dadanya basah dan hangat karena air mata wanita itu.

Air mata Tarou pun berlinang di pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang cantik di pelukannya ini memiliki beban yang sangat besar di tubuh yang kecil ini. Laki-laki itu mengelus punggung Shin dengan pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangisan Shin mulai mereda. Shin mulai melepas pelukan dari Tarou. Laki-laki itu pun ikut melepas pelukan itu. Dia melihat wajah sembab wanita bermata besar itu. Secara refleks, tangannya mengelus wajah itu, ibu jarinya menghapus bekas air mata.

"Kau tidak terlalu perlu memikirkan mengenai tugasmu. Nikmatilah sebuah proses dan hasil yang akan kau dapatkan, seberapa baik atau buruknya hasil itu. Lakukan apa yang kau senangi karena hidupmu ini abadi. Berbeda dengan kami yang usianya tidak pasti. Pikirkan dirimu sebagai Shin, bukan sebagai Myobu. Tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu", ucap Tarou dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Tarou-san. Terima kasih", ucap Shin dengan senyumnya yang indah. Senyum yang membuat Tarou salah tingkah. Tarou segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Shin dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tarou-san, ada apa?", tanya Shin ketika melihat Tarou yang memalingkan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Wajah Tarou memerah karena senyuman itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Shin", ucap Tarou dengan terbata-bata.

Shin menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengambil kembali mangkuk yang tergeletak di meja.

"Aku akan mencuci mangkuk ini, Tarou-san. beristirahatlah"

"Ba-baiklah"

_"Kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang?? Rasanya perutku juga seperti diaduk-aduk, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Aku harus keluar dan mengambil udara segar. Ya betul"_ , Tarou pun keluar dari gubuk itu.

Malam pun tiba

JDAR JDAR

TUK GRUTUK GRUTUK

Shin mengambil baskom dan meletakkannya di lantai. Atap gubuk yang sudah tua itu mulai berlubang sehingga air hujan pun masuk ke rumah itu.

"Tarou-san, bolehkah kau membantuku mengambilkan baskom satu lagi?", tanya Shin. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tarou-san?", Shin berbalik dan melihat Tarou yang sedang meringkuk di pojokan dinding. Shin merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Tarou. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju laki-laki yang tengah meringkuk itu.

"Tarou-san?", Shin memegang bahu Tarou.

"Hah! Iya ada apa Shin? Maaf tadi kau memanggilku?", tanya Tarou dengan mukanya yang pucat.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi sekarang tidak masalah"

"Ah benarkah?"

JDARRR

Mata Tarou terbelalak ketika dia mendengar suara petir itu. Badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Tarou-san, dirimu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit takut dengan petir"

JDARRR

Tarou yang terkejut langsung refleks memeluk Shin, tapi karena Shin yang tidak siap, maka wanita itu terjatuh ke belakang. Sekarang posisi Tarou berada di atas tubuh Shin.

"S-shin, maafkan aku", Tarou yang kelihatan panik karena Shin yang tertimpa oleh tubuhnya.

"Tidak ap-"

JDARR

Mata sipit laki-laki itu kembali terbelalak. Shin mengangkat tangannya dan menutup telinga Tarou.

"Jangan dengarkan petir itu", ucap Shin.

"Baiklah", Tarou mengganggukkan kepalanya. Shin melepaskan tangannya, mereka berdua duduk kembali.

JDARRR

Shin langsung menutup telinga Tarou dengan tangannya. Tarou memegang tangan Shin yang berada di telinganya dengan erat. Dia terlalu takut dengan petir. Shin yang melihat Tarou terlalu takut itu memutuskan untuk bernyanyi.

**Akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a red flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no kami ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_In her hair, I'll place the flower_

**Akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni**

_Red flower, red flower, in her hair_

**Saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the sun_

Tarou merasa tenang ketika Shin menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Tarou melihat Shin yang tersenyum.

"Jangan dengarkan petirnya", ucap Shin.

Tarou menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

JDARRR

**Shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a white flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no mune ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_On her chest, I'll place the flower_

**Shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni**

_White flower, white flower, on her chest_

**Saite yureru darou otsukisan no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the moon_

**Otsukisan no you ni**

_Sway like the moon_

Hujan pun mulai reda. Petir tidak menyambar lagi.

"Shin, aku sudah tidak apa-apa", ucap Tarou yang melepas genggamannya dari tangan Shin. Shin melepas tangannya dari telinga Tarou. Laki-laki itu menghapus jejak air matanya dengan lengan yukata.

"Maafkan aku, Shin. Aku telah merepotkanmu", ucap Tarou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tarou-san"

"Lantainya basah", ucap Tarou. Shin melihat ke belakang. Rupanya lantai gubuk itu basah karena Shin tidak menaruh baskom tambahan di lantai itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shin. Aku akan mengelap lantai itu. Gara-gara aku, lantai itu jadi basah", Tarou bangkit dan pergi mengambil lap dan baskom. Dia mulai mengelap lantai itu. Shin pun mengambil baskom besar yang berisi air hujan itu dan membuang ke luar rumah.

"Tarou-san"

"Iya, Shin", Tarou yang sedang mengelap lantai itu menjawab panggilan Shin.

"Kenapa kau takut petir?"

Tarou menggenggam erat kain yang dipegangnya. Suasana hening sejenak, yang bisa didengar hanyalah suara air hujan yang menetes lewat atap yang bolong itu.

"Petir mengingatkanku pada hari kematian orang tua dan adik perempuanku. Mereka dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai ketika aku pergi berbelanja. Di saat hujan dan petir yang sangat keras, aku melihat mereka yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir di lantai rumahku", ucap Tarou menahan tangisannya.

Shin memegang bahu Tarou.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shin. Terima kasih sudah menolongku", ucap Tarou sambil tersenyum. Shin hanya melihat Tarou dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Oke, tinggal tunggu lantainya kering. Shin, lebih baik kau tidur dulu", ucap Tarou sambilan mengangkat baskom itu. Shin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Shin, kenapa kau tidak tidur di futonmu?", tanya Tarou yang melihat Shin berbaring di lantai.

"Tidak, lebih kau tidur, Tarou-san. Kau baru pulih", ucap Shin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di futonmu saja, Shin. Biar aku tidur di lantai. Jangan pedulikan aku"

"Tidak ap-"

"Shin, kumohon. Kau bisa kedinginan"

Shin menyerah. Dia memang sudah kedinginan dari tadi. Maka dari itu dia memeluk terus ekornya yang hangat. Dia pun akhirnya bergerak menuju futonnya.

Sementara, Tarou berbaring di lantai.

_"Dingin sekali malam ini",_ pikir Tarou sambil meringkuk di lantai.

Shin melihat Tarou yang kedinginan itu. Dia menghela nafasnya.

Shin menggerakkan jarinya yang membuat tubuh Tarou bergerak sendiri dan masuk ke futon itu.

"EHH!!", teriak Tarou yang terkejut karena tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju futon itu. Tarou berbalik dan melihat Shin.

"Kau kedinginan", ucap Shin.

"Ah ketahuan ya", kekeh Tarou.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam", ucap Shin. Shin membalikkan badannya, sementara Tarou juga ikut membalikkan badannya, sehingga posisi mereka tidur saling berlawanan arah. Yang menjadi pembatas mereka hanyalah ekor panjang Shin.

Selama beberapa hari, Tarou tinggal bersama dengan Shin. Dia membantu Shin memperbaiki gubuk itu. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, Tarou dan Shin seperti sudah mengerti satu sama lain, meskipun dunia mereka berbeda. Sang manusia dan Myobu yang hidup sendirian dalam penderitaan dunia fana, hanya di gubuk tua itulah tempat mereka beristirahat sejenak dari dunia yang kejam ini.

"Shin"

"Iya?"

"Kau sudah tinggal di gunung ini sendirian, pernahkah kau merasa ingin tinggal di pedesaan sana?", tanya Tarou kepada Shin. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku kurang suka dengan hiruk pikuk. Telingaku itu sangat peka terhadap suara. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wujud asliku dalam waktu yang lama, aneh kan jika aku berjalan-jalan dengan ekorku", ucap Shin sambil menunjuk telinga rubahnya yang lancip dan ekor panjangnya yang tengah bergoyang itu. Ada burung kecil yang terbang ke arahnya. Shin mengangkat tangannya dan burung itu hinggap di punggung tangannya itu.

"Begitukah. Jadi kau hidup sendiri selama ini di sini?", tanya Tarou.

"Iya. Karena aku hidup sendiri, untuk berjaga-jaga aku memasang pelindung di rumah itu. Jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat tempat tinggalku", ucap Shin yang memberi makan burung kecil itu dengan biji-bijian.

"Beneran? Aku pikir semua orang bisa melihatnya. Mungkin karena itu, orang yang mengejarku waktu itu tidak bisa menemukan diriku"

Shin tersenyum sambil menyenandungkan lagu.

"Shin"

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya besok aku akan kembali", ucap Tarou sambil menerawang ke depan. Shin yang terkejut itu pun langsung menoleh ke Tarou. Burung kecil itu pun pergi terbang.

"Begitukah", ucap Shin dengan senyumnya yang miris. Rasanya seperti hatinya begitu perih ketika mendengar salam perpisahan itu.

"Aku akan mampir ke sini, Shin. Jangan khawatir", ucap Tarou sambil menatap Shin.

"Tarou-san, tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini?", tanya Shin. Dia menatap Tarou dengan mata besarnya, kupingnya yang lancip itu pun terlipat ke bawah.

_"Astaga, dia terlalu imut"_ , pikir Tarou yang menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengannya itu.

"B-bagaimana ya, jika aku tinggal di sini, aku akan kesulitan untuk bolak balik ke desa. Aku harus tetap bekerja", ucap Tarou menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan portal untuk mengirimmu dari sini ke desa"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa menggunakan kekuatanmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga jarang menggunakan kekuatanku"

"Bagaimana jika sampai ketahuan kalau aku menggunakan portal itu?"

"Aku akan membuat yang melihat portal itu melupakan yang dilihatnya"

"Shin..."

"Tarou-san, kau tidak mau tinggal di sini ya?", tanya Shin dengan matanya yang sedih. Kupingnya yang turun ke bawah dan ekornya yang layu ke bawah. Tarou menghela nafas.

"Shin, lihat aku"

Shin melihat wajah Tarou.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu dimanapun kau mau. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, cukup aku yang direpotkan, jangan kau", ucap Tarou dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tarou-san tidak merepotkanku kok", ucap Shin dengan tatapan mata yang membara.

"Pffttt", Tarou terkekeh kecil.

"Tarou-san, aku serius", Shin merasa ditertawakan oleh Tarou.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini ya. Mohon bantuannya, Shin"

"Benarkahh???", tanya Shin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Telinganya kembali tegak dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat.

"Iya, Shin. Iya", Tarou mengelus rambut Shin. Shin yang merasa senang pun langsung lompat memeluk Tarou.

POOF

Ketika sampai di pelukan Tarou, Shin berubah menjadi seekor rubah.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kau terlalu senang ya sampai berubah wujud", Tarou tertawa. Tarou mengangkat rubah putih dengan ujung bulunya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jika aku sampai berpisah denganmu, Shin", ucap Tarou sambilan memeluk rubah itu.

Rubah itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Tarou.

"Sama, Tarou-san. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu", ucap rubah itu.

"Jadi berapa lama wujudmu akan seperti ini?", tanya Tarou sambil mengelus punggung rubah itu.

"Biasanya tidak lama. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke wujud manusiaku", ucap rubah itu.

"Begitukah", ucap Tarou. Dia selalu penasaran dengan telinga lancip. Dia memegang telinga rubah itu dengan lembut. Badan rubah itu menegang karena elusan dari Tarou. Telinganya adalah titik sensitifnya.

"Eungghhh", Shin yang begitu menikmati elusan itu tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara desahan. Tarou terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak biasa dari Shin. Dia mencoba mengelus telinganya yang sebelah lagi.

"Euungggghhh", suara desahan itu semakin memanjang dan mengalun. Suara itu membuat Tarou malu. Dia malu dengan pikiran kotornya sekarang. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tangannya ke punggung dan ekor Shin.

POOF

Tarou terkejut melihat Shin yang terbaring di pangkuannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"S-shin, kenapa wajahmu merah gitu?", tanya Tarou yang panik. Takutnya dia melakukan kesalahan. Shin bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang putih mulus itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setiap kau mengelus telinga dan ekorku, rasanya badanku seperti disambar petir", ucap Shin. Tarou mencoba mengelus ekor Shin sekali lagi.

"HYAHHH", matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya langsung menegang dan secara tidak sengaja dia bersuara seperti itu. Rasanya tubuh dia menjadi panas seketika, tapi bukan panas yang membakar. Dia menyukai sensasi itu. Tarou iseng mengelus ekornya lagi. Dan respon yang didapatkannya sama.

"TAROU-SAN", rengek Shin. Tarou sudah berlari menjauhi Shin.

"TAROU-SAN, JANGAN LARI", Shin turun dari batu itu dan mengejar Tarou.

"Tarou-san, aku sudah menyiapkan portal untukmu", ucap Shin.

"Terima kasih, Shin", Tarou memakai yukata biru tua itu melihat portal berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Tarou-san, portal ini akan mengarah ke dinding gelap di pasar. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sana. Jika kau sudah selesai dan ingin pulang, ketuklah dinding itu 3 kali, maka aku akan membukakan portal itu untukmu"

"Baiklah, Shin. Terima kasih. Doakan diriku ya", ucap Tarou sambil memegang bahu Shin.

"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu, Tarou-san. Bersemangatlah untuk hari ini", ucap Shin sambil tersenyum tipis. Tarou sangat menyukai senyum tipis dari bibir merah muda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya", ucap Tarou yang memasuki portal itu. Sebelumnya dia melambaikan tangannya, sementara Shin membungkukkan badannya.

"Berhati-hatilah", ucap Shin kepada Tarou yang sudah memasuki portal itu.

Tarou sampai di dinding yang dimaksud Shin.

"Wah benar-benar langsung ke pasar ya", monolog Tarou.

"Ayolah Rintarou, bersemangatlah hari ini"

"Cucian sudah. Halaman sudah disapu. Semua pekerjaan sudah", Shin melihat matahari yang masih terik itu.

"Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama hari ini"

Shin duduk di teras rumahnya. Wanita itu mengelus ekornya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Tarou-san. Aku merindukanmu"

TOK TOK TOK

Portal di dinding itu pun terbuka untuk Tarou.

"Selamat datang, Tarou-san", ucap Shin ketika Tarou keluar dari portal itu.

"Aku kembali, Shin", Tarou mengelus kepala Shin. Wanita yang sangat dirindukannya hari ini.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

Mereka berdua memasuki gubuk itu.

"Shin, apakah kau pernah mencoba manisan dango?"

_Dango : kue berbentuk bulat dari Jepang yang terbuat dari tepung beras yang dibentuk dan dimasak dengan cara dikukus, setelah itu ditusuk dengan tusuk bamboo. Biasanya diberikan topping gula merah sehingga rasanya cenderung manis._

"Dango? Belum pernah", ucap Shin.

"Kau mau coba memakannya?"

Shin berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu", ucap Shin sambil tersenyum. Tarou pun ikut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Shin.

Di siang itu, Tarou dan Shin sedang berada di pasar. Tarou memesan satu porsi dango untuk Shin.

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan", ucap pemilik kedai dango itu. Shin melihat dango itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan dilihat saja. Makanlah", Tarou terkekeh melihat ekspresi Shin, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen.

"Baiklah", Shin mengambil setusuk dango berwarna putih yang telah dilumuri saus berwarna kecoklatan. Dia membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan satu buah dango.

"Ini manis sekali", Shin tersenyum sambil mengunyah dango itu. Matanya berbinar-binar saat merasakan sensasi kue beras yang manis itu di mulutnya. Bahkan pipinya sampai memerah karena dia sangat menikmati dango itu.

Tarou tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Shin yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengajakmu ke sini, Shin"

Shin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hehehehe. Makanlah sampai habis"

"Tarou-san tidak makan?", tanya Shin.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah kenyang"

Shin menyodorkan piring berisi 2 tusuk dango kepada Tarou.

"Makanlah, Tarou-san"

"Tidak perlu. Kau saja yang makan"

Shin menatap Tarou dengan mata coklat keemasannya yang besar. Tatapan penuh harap agar Tarou mau memakan dango itu.

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak tatapan seimut itu?"_ , pikir Tarou dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah", akhirnya Tarou mengalah dan mengambil satu tusuk dango itu, kemudian memakannya. Shin tersenyum.

Selama Shin makan dengan penuh nikmatnya, Tarou tersenyum melihat Shin. Dia ingin melindungi senyum dari wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Shin, sudut bibirmu terdapat bekas sausnya", Tarou mengelap sudut bibir Shin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hehe", Shin tertawa kecil melihat kecerobohannya.

"Dangonya sangat enak, Tarou-san", ucap Shin dengan senangnya. Mereka tengah berjalan di pasar.

"Aku akan mengajakmu lagi, Shin", ucap Tarou.

"Benarkah??", tanya Shin dengan ekspresi yang senang.

"Iya", Tarou mengelus rambut Shin.

Shin begitu menyukai hari itu. Hari dimana dia bisa berjalan-jalan dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba Tarou berhenti dan melihat sesuatu.

"Shin, tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Sebentar saja"

"Hah, euhm, baiklah"

Tarou pergi sebentar meninggalkan Shin, kemudian dia kembali.

"Shin"

"Tarou-san"

"Kau masih ingin ke tempat lain lagi?", tanya Tarou.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin pulang saja", ucap Shin.

"Baiklah"

Mereka menuju lorong tempat Shin meletakkan portalnya itu. Setelah mereka sampai di halaman gubuk itu,

"Shin"

Shin menoleh ke Tarou. Tarou kelihatan begitu gugup.

"Tarou-san, ada apa?", tanya Shin yang bingung.

"J-ja-jadi begini, Shin. Ada yang ingin kukatakan", ucap Tarou dengan terbata-bata. Pipinya memerah membayangkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Shin hanya diam.

"Jadi, arghhhhh", Tarou mengacak rambutnya. Shin semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tarou mengambil dan membuang nafasnya dengan paksa.

"SHIN, APAKAH KAU MAU MENJADI PASANGAN HIDUPKU???", teriak Tarou. Shin terkejut mendengar teriakan Tarou. Mata coklat emasnya itu terbelalak.

_"Ahhhh, kenapa aku malah berteriak???",_ pikir Tarou merutuki perbuatannya tadi.

Air mata mengalir dari mata Shin secara tiba-tiba. Tarou terkejut melihat Shin yang menangis.

"Sh-shin, m-maafkan aku. J-jika kau tidak mau ti-tidak apa-apa", ucap Tarou yang panik.

"Bukan, bukan itu, Tarou-san", ucap Shin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Tarou-san. Aku mau, Tarou-san. Aku mau menjadi pasangan hidupmu, meskipun hidupmu tidak abadi, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan dirimu", ucap Shin sambil tersenyum.

Tarou terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. Kemudian air matanya pun keluar juga dari mata sipitnya itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Shin"

Tarou mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi gelang tali berwarna merah dan lonceng berbentuk bulat. Tarou berlutut di depan Shin sambil memegang tangan putih mulus milik wanita itu.

"Shin, aku tidak punya harta, kekuasaan, ataupun kekuatan magis. Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak abadi. Aku yang seorang budak ini hanya memiliki tubuh dan hati yang akan kuberikan kepadamu seluruhnya. Suatu hari aku akan mati dan meninggalkanmu, wanita yang paling ku cintai. Tapi ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Shin. Kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Apakah kau ingin menerima diriku yang tidak sempurna ini?", tanya Tarou dengan air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. Shin yang terus menerus menangis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dia terlalu senang.

Tarou memasangkan gelang itu di lengan kiri milik Shin. Kemudian, Tarou memasang pasangan dari gelang itu di lengan kanannya.

"Tarou-san", Shin memeluk Tarou dengan sangat erat.

"Shin", Tarou balas memeluk Shin.

"Tarou-san, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah membawa kebahagiaan di hidupku", ucap Shin.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, Shin. Aku bisa bertemu dengan wanita secantik dan sebaik dirimu", ucap Tarou sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Shin.

"Tarou-san"

Tarou mengangkat tubuh ringan Shin.

"Tarou-san", ucap Shin dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Sementara Tarou memutar Shin di udara.

"Shin"

CRING CRING CRING

Lonceng di lengan mereka ikut berbunyi.

Mereka berdua tertawa karena hari itu.

Tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan kecil itu berjatuhan di sore yang cerah itu.

Seakan-akan langit pun menyetujui mereka berdua.

Tarou menurunkan Shin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Shin. Bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman penuh cinta dan rasa syukur.

Di tengah hujan panas itu, seorang manusia dan Myobu, dua insan yang berbeda dunia, mengikat janji sehidup semati. Mereka berdua tahu resikonya. Myobu yang akan hidup abadi mengikat janji dengan seorang manusia yang hidupnya sangat pendek. Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan sedih. Tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah masa sekarang. Mereka memiliki dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Itu sudah cukup.

Malam pun tiba

JDARRR

Hujan deras kembali lagi di malam itu.

Tarou kembali meringkuk di pojokan.

"Tarou-san, jangan dengarkan petir itu", Shin menutup telinga Tarou. Tarou menganggukkan kepalanya, tetapi tubuhnya masih bergetar karena ketakutan. Shin menatap mata berwarna kuning keabuan itu yang penuh rasa takut itu. Akhirnya Shin memutuskan untuk mencium bibir Tarou. Tarou yang terkejut melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shin, mendekatkan tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu ke dirinya. Dia menekan tengkuk Shin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tarou tidak mendengar apa-apa sekarang, dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam momen itu. Ciuman yang bergairah sehingga mampu menulikan mereka berdua dari dunia luar.

Shin menepuk dada Tarou. Dia perlu mengambil nafas karena ciuman mereka yang lama. Pipi Shin yang memerah, matanya yang terlihat bersinar di tengah cahaya lilin. Shin terlihat cantik di malam itu.

"Shin, kau begitu cantik", ucap Tarou sambil mengelus pipi wanita itu. Shin memegang lengan kekar Tarou yang tengah mengelus wajahnya itu.

"Bawa aku ke manapun kau mau, Tarou-san", ucap Shin. Tarou tersenyum. Dia menggendong Shin dan membaringkannya di futon tipis milik Shin. Laki-laki itu mencium kembali bibir merah muda wanita yang telah bersedia menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Shin mengalungkan lengannya di belakang leher Tarou. Tangan Tarou dengan pelan melucuti yukata yang dipakai oleh Shin, kemudian dia melepas yukata miliknya. Shin tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia sudah menyerahkan segenap tubuhnya kepada manusia itu.

"Tarou-san..."

"Shin...."

Mereka memanggil nama mereka masing-masing dengan penuh cinta dan gairah. Suara petir dan hujan tidak lagi mereka dengar. Yang mereka dengar sekarang hanyalah suara dari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ditemani oleh suara gelang lonceng yang berbunyi itu. Gelang pengikat jiwa mereka.

CRING CRING CRING

JDARRR

Petir masih menyambar langit, sementara Tarou dan Shin tengah terbaring di futon itu. Shin tengah menutup telinga Tarou dengan tangannya agar tidak mendengar suara petir itu.

"Shin, bisakah kau menyanyi untukku?", tanya Tarou sambil mengelus rambut Shin. Shin menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a red flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no kami ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_In her hair, I'll place the flower_

**Akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni**

_Red flower, red flower, in her hair_

**Saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the sun_

**Shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a white flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no mune ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_On her chest, I'll place the flower_

**Shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni**

_White flower, white flower, on her chest_

**Saite yureru darou otsukisan no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the moon_

**Otsukisan no you ni**

_Sway like the moon_

Seketika dengan lagu itu selesai, hujan mulai reda.

"Sudah, Shin. Kau boleh melepasnya", ucap Tarou sambil tersenyum. Shin melepas tangannya dari telinga Tarou, kemudian memeluk Tarou, menempelkan tubuh putih mulus yang tanpa seutas benang itu ke tubuh suaminya. Tarou pun memeluk Shin, menempelkan kepala Shin ke dada bidangnya.

"Terima kasih, Shin. Sekarang tidurlah", Tarou menaikkan selimut kain itu hingga menutupi bahu putih mulus istrinya itu. Tarou mencium dahi Shin.

"Selamat malam, suamiku"

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, istriku"

Mereka berdua tertidur sangat lelap untuk malam itu. Di tengah dinginnya malam sehabis hujan, mereka merasa hangat di pelukan dari pasangannya itu.

"Tarou-san"

"Kenapa, Shin?"

"Kau mau punya berapa anak?", tanya Shin tanpa dosa.

Tarou yang tengah makan itu pun tersedak.

UHUK UHUK UHUK

Shin yang terkejut itu pun memberikan air dan mengelus punggung Tarou.

"Maaf, Tarou-san"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu", Tarou meletakkan gelas nya di meja.

"Anak ya? Kalau ditanya sih aku maunya 2. Satu anak laki-laki, satu anak perempuan. Yang satunya akan tumbuh cantik seperti dirimu, satunya lagi akan tumbuh tampan seperti diriku. Hehehehe", ucap Tarou dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi, anak-anak kita nanti akan memiliki darah kitsune. Apakah itu tidak masalah bagimu, Tarou-san?", tanya Shin. Dia takut jika anak mereka lahir dan rupanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan dari Tarou.

Tarou mengerti maksud dari Shin.

"Shin", Tarou mencium dahi Shin dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau dia darah kitsune atau darah manusia, aku tidak peduli, asalkan anak-anak itu dilahirkan oleh wanita cantik di depanku ini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shin", ucap Tarou dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Tarou-san", Shin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tarou. Tarou dengan iseng mengelus telinga Shin.

"HYAHHH. Tarou-san", Shin memukul-mukul lengan Tarou. Tarou hanya tertawa.

Tarou tengah mengangkut barang bawaan dari pembeli ketika dia melewati toko baju. Dia melihat sebuah yukata yang indah.

_"Pasti Shin cocok jika memakai yukata itu"_ , pikir Tarou dalam hati. Tarou pergi dari toko kain itu dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tarou kembali ke toko kain itu dan melihat yukata itu.

"Apakah kau ingin membeli yukata ini, Tuan?", tanya nenek pemilik toko kain itu.

"Aku ingin memberikannya untuk istriku. Dia selalu memakai yukata warna putih. Kira-kira berapa harga yukata ini, nek?", tanya Tarou.

"150 Wado Kaichin", ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mahal juga ya", ucap Tarou sambil tersenyum miris.

"Anak muda, sepertinya kau mencintai istrimu, bagaimana kalau aku simpankan yukata ini untuk dirimu hingga kau bisa membayarnya?", tanya nenek itu. Tarou yang mendengar itu pun terkejut.

"Beneran, nek?", tanya Tarou dengan senangnya.

"Iya. Di usiaku yang sudah uzur ini, setidaknya aku mengumpulkan pahala dari menolong orang", ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Dia melipat yukata itu dan menyimpannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, nek. Semoga dewa selalu memberkatimu, nek", ucap Tarou sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, nak"

Tarou pun pergi meninggalkan toko kain itu. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membelikan yukata baru.

"Shin, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang selama 3 hari", ucap Tarou. Shin terkejut mendengar perkataan Tarou.

"Tarou-san, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang penurut", ucap Shin dengan khawatirnya.

"Bukan itu, bukan. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus dan itu membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk lembur", ucap Tarou.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa ikut?", tanya Shin sambil menatap Tarou.

Tarou mengelus pipi istrinya itu.

"Kau di sini saja. Tunggu aku. Ketika pekerjaannya selesai, aku akan segera pulang ya. Aku tahu kalau kau akan merindukanku, dan aku pastinya akan kesepian di sana tanpa istriku yang cantik ini. Jadi, bersabarlah dan tunggu aku"

Shin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Istriku yang cantik ini", Tarou mencubit pipi gembul Shin.

"Sakit, Tarou-san", Shin mengelus pipinya yang barusan menjadi korban kekerasan dari tangan usil Tarou.

"Hahahahaha. Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur"

Mereka berdua tidur berpelukan. Shin memeluk Tarou dengan sangat erat, seolah tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Shin, aku pergi dulu ya", Tarou melambaikan tangannya ke Shin sebelum dia masuk portal itu.

"Hati-hati, Tarou-san", ucap Shin sambil membungkukkan badannya ke Tarou.

Ketika Tarou mendekati portal itu, Shin langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan lama-lama perginya, Tarou-san", ucap Shin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Tarou.

Tarou hanya terkekeh melihat istri rubahnya yang sebegitu khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Shin, lepas dulu"

Shin melepaskan pelukannya itu. Tarou membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Shin. Dia menangkupkan wajah Shin dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lama. 3 hari saja", ucap Tarou. Tarou melihat telinga lancip yang turun dan ekor panjangnya yang layu. Tarou melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Shin, kemudian menarik pinggang Shin dan mencium bibirnya. Shin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Tarou.

"Tunggu aku ya, Shin", ucap Tarou melepas ciuman mereka. Shin tersenyum.

"Senyummu memang paling cantik, Shin", ucap Tarou sambil memijit hidung Shin.

"Hehehehe", Shin hanya terkekeh mendengarkan gombalan dari suaminya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Shin. Jaga baik-baik dirimu", ucap Tarou yang melangkah masuk ke portal itu.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu juga, Tarou-san"

Portal itu menutup.

"Dewa Inari, aku tidak pernah memohon apapun. Tapi ini permohonan pertamaku, tolong lindungi suamiku dalam perjalanannya. Bawa dia kembali padaku", monolog Shin.

Tarou bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan uang itu. Dia rela tidur di emperan toko yang tutup untuk menghemat biaya penginapannya.

"Shin, apa kabar dirimu? Sehat-sehat kah? Jaga dirimu", ucap Tarou menatap langit malam itu. Tarou mengelus gelang lonceng yang ada di lengan kanannya itu.

"Tarou-san, bagaimana keadaan dirimu? Kumohon jaga dirimu dan pulang dengan cepat", ucap Shin sambil menatap langit malam itu. Shin melihat gelang lonceng yang berada di lengan kirinya itu.

3 hari berlalu. Tarou berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli yukata itu. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sambil membawa bungkusan kain yang berisikan yukata baru. Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan portal untuk pulang. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Shin.

"Pasti Shin akan sangat cantik jika mengenakan yukata ini", ucap Tarou sambil melihat bungkusan itu.

"Tarou-san kenapa belum mengetuk?? Apakah aku harus menyusulnya?? Tidak tidak. Tarou-san menyuruhku menunggunya. Jika aku pergi, bagaimana aku bisa membukakan portal untuknya jika dia mengetuk nanti? Kenapa perasaanku dari tadi tidak enak?", Shin dari tadi mondar-mandir di halaman gubuknya itu, menunggu suaminya pulang.

SRAK SRAK

Tarou yang sedang berada di jalan gunung itu mendengar suara dari semak-semak.

_"Suara apa itu?"_ , pikir Tarou. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bungkusan kainnya itu. Dia berjalan dengan cepat.

"HUAHHH", teriak Tarou ketika dia melihat ada 2 orang yang membawa pedang dan diacungkan ke dirinya. Tarou panik. Dia kemudian berbalik ke belakang, sialnya dari semak-semak muncul 1 orang yang juga membawa pedang. Mereka adalah penyamun yang beraksi di gunung.

"S-SIAPA KALIAN? M-MAU APA KALIAN?", tanya Tarou yang ketakutan.

"Serahkan harta bendamu dan kau boleh pergi", ucap penyamun 1.

"K-kumohon lepaskan aku. I-istriku sedang menungguku", Tarou memberikan tas kainnya kepada si penyamun itu.

"Oi, bungkus kain itu juga", ucap penyamun no 2. Tarou membelalakkan matanya.

"Ku-kumohon. Ini hanyalah yukata untuk istriku. Tolong jangan ambil ini", Tarou memeluk bungkusan kain itu. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan yukata itu. Yukata yang dibelinya dengan susah payah. Yukata hasil kerja kerasnya untuk istri tercintanya itu.

"Hanya yukata dan kau memeluk sampai sebegitunya? Kau pasti bohong. Itu pasti uang kan? Jawab!!", teriak penyamun no.3.

"Ini yukata, tuan. Aku tidak berbohong, aku bersumpah demi Dewa Inari", Tarou memohon hingga berlutut kepada mereka.

"DEWA INARI APANYA HAH??!! KAU SUDAH KETAHUAN BERBOHONGNYA", teriak penyamun no.1.

"BANYAK BICARA. REBUT BUNGKUSAN ITU DARI DIA", penyamun no.2 dan no.3 mendekatinya. Tarou yang panik akhirnya menelungkupkan badannya sambilan memeluk yukata itu dengan erat.

Penyamun-penyamun itu mulai menghajar dan menendang Tarou, tapi laki-laki itu berusaha untuk melindungi yukata itu.

"CIH. MASIH KERAS KEPALA"

Tarou terbaring di tanahyang sudah babak belur itu masih berusaha melindungi bungkusan yukata itu. Gelang loncengnya berbunyi terus.

"Oi, aku daritadi penasaran, kenapa ada suara seperti lonceng, rupanya dari orang ini. Berikan gelang lonceng itu juga"

"Ja..ngan...", ucap Tarou bersusah payah untuk berbicara karena dia menahan sakit dari pukulan yang diterimanya.

"KERAS KEPALA SEKALI ORANG INI", penyamun itu kesal sekali dengan Tarou sehingga

JLEB

"AHHHH", penyamun itu menusuk perut Tarou dengan pedang dan mencabutnya. Meskipun perutnya telah ditusuk, Tarou tetap melindungi 2 harta berharganya, yukata dan gelang itu.

"MASIH KERAS KEPALA!!", penyamun itu menarik paksa lengan Tarou dan memotong paksa gelang itu sehingga lengan Tarou berdarah dengan hebatnya. Mereka tertawa melihat gelang lonceng itu. Mereka memainkan lonceng itu. Sementara Tarou mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena darah yang mengalir dengan hebatnya dari perut dan lengannya.

"To...uhuk..long..kem..ba..li..uhuk...kan"

CRING CRING CRING

"Tarou-san???", Shin mendengar suara lonceng yang sangat mirip dengan suara lonceng dari gelangnya.

"Itu pasti Tarou-san. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak"

Shin berlari dan menuruni gunung. Dia mencari Tarou. Wanita itu yakin Tarou tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"TAROU-SAN!!!", teriak Shin. Dia berusaha menggunakan penglihatan dan pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Tarou-san, dimana kau? Tolong jaga dirimu"

Mata tajam Shin mencari kemana-mana, hingga dia melihat jauh di depan sana.

Ada seseorang yang tergeletak dan berdarah dan dikerubungi oleh 3 orang lainnya.

Seseorang yang mirip suaminya.

Shin terdiam, matanya terbelalak besar.

_"Tidak, itu pasti bukan Tarou-san",_ pikir Shin.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara lonceng. Dan suara itu berasal dari arah yang sama dengan orang itu.

"TIDAK! ITU BUKAN SUAMIKU!", teriak Shin sambil menangis.

"TAROU-SAN!!!!!", teriak Shin sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Suara apa itu??", penyamun itu mencari suara yang memanggil nama seseorang itu.

"Shin...", ucap Tarou dengan lirih.

"BOS, ITU SILUMAN RUBAH", penyamun itu menunjuk Shin yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"KITA HARUS KABUR", penyamun itu meninggalkan Tarou yang tergeletak di tanah.

"TAROU-SAN", teriak Shin yang semakin dekat dengan Tarou.

"Ah, Shin", ucap Tarou dengan lirih sambil melihat Shin yang menangis dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Tarou-san", ucap Shin dengan lirih. Dia terlalu kaget melihat suaminya yang pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Shin jatuh terduduk dan menggendong Tarou yang terluka itu. Shin memeluk Tarou yang semakin memucat.

"Tidak mungkin, Tarou-san. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku hanya perlu mencari air. Dimana sungai terdekat? Aku harus mencarinya. Bertahanlah, Tarou-san", ucap Shin yang panik mencari sungai dengan penglihatannya yang tajam.

"Shin...", ucap Tarou dengan lirih. Dia menggerakkan lengan kirinya dan mengusap pipi Shin. Tangan yang dingin itu menghapus air mata dari Shin.

"Tarou-san. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Tenang saja", Shin memegang tangan dingin yang berada di pipinya itu. Tarou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Shin...a...ku..pu..lang", Tarou kemudian terbatuk karena kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Tarou-san, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku adalah Myobu, aku adalah istrimu. Tolong, Tarou-san, tolong", Shin menangis dengan keras karena suaminya yang dicintainya itu menjadi seperti ini, sementara dia memiliki kekuatan dan bisa menolongnya, malah menjadi tidak berguna.

"Shin..kau..ti..uhuk..dak bi..sa me..la..uhuk..wan tak..dir", ucap Tarou yang menangis. Dia tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terakhir untuk istrinya.

"Tidak, Tarou-san..tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku", Shin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk tubuh Tarou. Dia harus menjaga agar Tarou tetap hangat.

"Shin..i..ni..un..tuk..uhuk...mu", ucap Tarou dengan lirih. Shin melihat bungkusan kain yang berada di dada Tarou. Bungkusan kain berwarna hijau.

"Pa..kai..lah"

"TIDAK. AKU HANYA MAU DIRIMU, TAROU-SAN. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU", teriak Shin. Dia melihat wajah Tarou, wajah putih pucat suaminya, matanya yang berwarna kuning keabuan itu mulai redup, bibir suaminya yang selalu menyatakan cintanya dan menciumnya, kini telah memucat. Darah terus mengalir dari luka-luka Tarou, mengalir melewati yukata putih Shin. Shin bahkan tidak peduli jika wajahnya terkena darah Tarou. Dia hanya ingin Tarou tetap bersamanya.

"Shin...a..ku..men..cin..tai..mu", ucap Tarou dengan segenap tenaganya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tarou-san. Kumohon bertahanlah untukku", Shin benar-benar putus asa. Dia hanya bisa memeluk cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

"Shin, ter..se..nyum..lah", ucap Tarou sambil memaksakan senyum di bibirnya yang pucat. Sebelum pandangannya gelap, dia hanya ingin melihat senyum dari wanita yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Bibir Shin bergetar, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk tersenyum. Tapi, dia memaksakan senyuman itu.

_"Memang senyum Shin paling indah",_ pikir Tarou.

Dan mata Tarou pun menutup untuk selamanya.

"TAROU-SAN, TAROU-SAN. AHHHHHHH", teriak Shin sambil menangis dengan kencang. Shin memeluk Tarou dengan kuat.

Teriakan Shin yang sangat menusuk itu. Teriakan Myobu, ah bukan, itu adalah teriakan seorang wanita yang kehilangan pasangan hidupnya.

Langit yang semula cerah itu tiba-tiba menghitam. Angin mulai berhembus kencang.

"AHHHHHHH", teriakan Shin yang kencang hingga bisa terdengar di desa itu.

"AHHHH AHHHH", terdengar teriakan dan tangisan dari para wanita, anak-anak, hingga bayi. Para laki-laki di desa itu panik melihat semua wanita hingga bayi menangis. Para wanita itu merasakan sakit di dadanya, rasa kehilangan seseorang yang berharga sama seperti apa yang Shin rasakan sekarang.

Shin terus berteriak. Angin terus berhembus kencang, hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Seolah-olah langit pun ikut bersedih.

"TAROU-SANNNNN", teriak Shin memanggil manggil nama suaminya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa bajunya basah akibat hujan dan darah dari Tarou.

Dia hanya ingin suaminya kembali. Orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang yang membawa kebahagiaan untuk dirinya.

_"Aku kembali, Shin"_

_"Aku akan mengajakmu lagi, Shin"_

_"Apakah kau ingin menjadi pasangan hidupku?"_

_"Aku ingin punya 2 anak. Satu anak perempuan, satu anak laki-laki"_

_"Aku benar-benar bersyukur Shin"_

_"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, istriku"_

_"Tunggu aku, Shin"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Shin"_

Shin mengingat kembali semua perkataan Tarou. Senyuman hangatnya, mata kuning keabuannya yang menenangkan, rambut hitamnya yang rupanya sangat halus, dada bidangnya yang hangat dan serasa melindunginya. Dia ingin terus mengingat itu.

"Tarou-san", ucap Shin dengan lirih. Dia mengelus pipi dingin dan pucat milik laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia mengecup bibir kehitaman dari laki-laki itu.

JDARRRR

Petir menyambar.

Shin meletakkan kepala Tarou di pangkuannya. Dia menutup telinga Tarou. Dia mulai menyanyikan lagu favorit Tarou.

**Akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a red flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no kami ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_In her hair, I'll place the flower_

**Akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni**

_Red flower, red flower, in her hair_

**Saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the sun_

**Shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo**

_Pick a white flower to give to her_

**Ano hito no mune ni kono hana sashiteage yo**

_On her chest, I'll place the flower_

**Shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni**

_White flower, white flower, on her chest_

**Saite yureru darou otsukisan no you ni**

_It will bloom and sway like the moon_

**Otsukisan no you ni**

_Sway like the moon_

Terkisahkan bahwa para wanita, anak-anak, hingga bayi itu menangis dan berteriak selama 7 hari 7 malam. Menurut pengakuan beberapa penduduk, sebelum badai, mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari arah gunung. Seperti suara hewan yang sedang kehilangan. Bukan hanya itu, desa itu mengalami tsunami yang mengakibatkan hasil panen mereka gagal dan perekonomian mereka runtuh hingga beberapa generasi ke depan. Mereka percaya bahwa itu adalah hukuman dari Dewa Inari untuk mereka, sehingga penduduk desa itu kembali rajin berdoa di kuil Dewa Inari dan kuil Shin. Setiap badai, mereka selalu berdoa kepada Dewa Inari dan Shin agar tidak mendengar "Teriakan Di Saat Badai", begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kisah Tarou dan Shin? Tidak ada yang tahu kelanjutannya, ada beberapa pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa Tarou dikubur oleh Shin, sementara Shin pergi bertapa. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shin meninggalkan gunung itu atas perintah Dewa Inari. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Shin pergi mengembara.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi satu yang pasti.

Shin telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dan Myobu yang kuat, sehingga Dewa Inari mengangkat dirinya menjadi salah satu Myobu yang sangat diandalkannya dan memberinya kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Dewa Inari itu sendiri.

Begitulah kisah "Teriakan Di Saat Badai" berakhir.

DUNG

DUNG

DUNG

DUNG

"Cerita itu sangat sedih ya, Shin"

"Begitulah, Rin-kun"

"Hei, kau menangis, Shin?? Tumben kau sedih karena cerita begituan. Apa karena nama Myobu itu sama dengan dirimu?", tanya Suna kepada Kita yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Rin-kun, siapapun akan bersedih jika mendengar cerita seperti itu"

"Awww, kitty foxy Kita, bahkan hati yang keras seperti dirimu sampai luluh dengan cerita ini", Suna menoel-noel pipi Kita. Pada saat itu adalah hari tahun baru. Suna dan Kita yang mengenakan baju tebal pergi ke kuil Inari untuk bersembayang, kemudian ketika melihat biksu dan gadis kuil bercerita mengenai asal usul Myobu yang dikatakan melindungi daerah mereka, Suna dan Kita pun tertarik mendengarnya.

"Rin-kun", ucap Kita.

"Maaf, Shin. Tapi entahlah, di cerita itu, Shin si Myobu sangat mirip sekali dengan dirimu, minus telinga lancip dan ekornya"

"Tidak, Rin-kun", ucap Kita.

"Jika tidak, kenapa rubah-rubah itu berada di kakimu sekarang?", Suna menunjuk rubah berwarna oren dan abu-abu yang sedang mengerubungi kaki Kita.

"Entahlah. Mereka tertarik pada manusia", ucap Kita dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah salah satu Myobu yang menyamar menjadi manusia?", ucap Suna dengan nada yang dibuat-buatnya.

Kita hanya menatap datar pacarnya yang bermata sipit dan berambut hitam.

"Jangan serius gitu dong ekspresinya. Kan aku jadi makin suka sama kitty foxy Kita", Suna mencubit pipi Kita dengan pelan. Kita mengelus pipinya dengan pelan.

"Shin, kau mau makan dango? Biar kita kayak Tarou dan Shin itu", tanya Suna.

"Aku ingin makan hamburger tahu"

"Shinnn...", rengek Suna.

"Kenapa harus memilih salah satu kalau kita bisa memilih dua-duanya?", ucap Kita dengan tanpa dosa.

"Yeyyyy, makin cinta sama Kita Shinsuke", Suna mencium pipi Kita yang membuat dia malu.

"Rin-kun!", Kita malu karena Suna berani menciumnya di depan umum.

"Mau gimana lagi? Shin terlalu cantik dan imut. Kan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa suka ku pada dirimu"

Wajah Kita memerah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aigoo, pipinya merah yaaa", Suna mulai mengeluarkan satu kata dari bahasa Korea karena dia terlalu sering menonton drama korea dengan kekasihnya itu. Maklum, Kita Shinsuke pecinta drakor garis keras.

"Rin-kun!"

"Oke okee. Ayo", Suna berjalan duluan. Sementara Kita melihat patung batu berbentuk rubah, dengan kain merah berada di leher. Patung itu terlihat sedang menggigit sebuah kunci. Kita menempelkan kedua tangannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya ke patung itu. Dia kembali lagi melihat patung itu.

Tidak

Dia tidak melihat patung itu

Melainkan dia melihat ke atas kepala patung itu.

"Yukata berwarna kuning itu sangat cantik dan cocok", ucap Kita sambil tersenyum.

"Shin!!!", teriak Suna dari belakang Kita. Kita berbalik dan berjalan menuju Suna yang tengah melambaikan tangannya itu.

CRING

_"Tarou-san"_

CRING CRING CRING

**Inspirasi cerita : lagu Fox Rain dari Lee Sun Hee (My Girlfriend is a Gumiho)**

**Ada yang menyadari bahwa makanan favorit Kita Shinsuke (hamburger tofu) sangat berhubungan dengan rubah?**

**Author tahu bahwa lagu Akai Hana Shiroi Hana di anime Dororo itu settingan waktunya di periode Sengoku, tapi anggap aja lagu itu udah ada di periode Heian.**

**Author tidak terlalu tahu mengenai dunia Kitsune, sehingga kalau ada readers yang punya pengetahuan lebih mengenai itu, mohon dikoreksi lewat komen kalau ada salah di cerita ini.**


End file.
